Public Displays of Affection
by Shinadagami
Summary: This story has a rather odd pairing. I have no clue how I got the idea, but Sakura and Iruka get disciplined for PDA


Public Displays of Affection

Iruka strode down the hallway muttering under his breath while absently stroking the distinct scar that ran horizontally across his nose. Detecting familiar chakra signals, he looked up as to not bump into his students. His usually mild soft brown eyes widened with shock and anger.

"Hey! You two! You're too young to be holding hands, much less thinking about love for the opposite sex who is not a relative. How could you be thinking of displaying affection publicly, and in a school! You should concentrate on your schoolwork. When I was you age..."

Iruka kept rambling until he turned an odd shade of reddish-purple. "You two are my best students! Both of you are tied for number one rookie!"

Konohamaru and his girlfriend bowed their heads with their hands still clasped. "Hands at your sides!" Obediently, they put their hands at their sides. "Back to the classroom! Think about your sins while I think of a way to discipline you." They marched in the direction of the classroom as Iruka continued to his destination: the closet.

There, he began organizing all the tools he needed to teach the students for the day. He stopped his task when he heard a faint 'click click click' on the tiles of the hallway. A pink-haired kunoichi sauntered inside the room and circled her arms around the neck of the shy school teacher.

"Ne, Iruka-kun. Couldn't you take the day off?" Iruka chuckled and blushed as brilliant green eyes met his.

"You know I have to work today, Sakura-chan. The children are our future." Sakura pinned the man with her intense gaze.

"What about our future?" Iruka grinned winningly and dipped her back before kissing her.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Iruka yelped and let go of Sakura who if she wasn't a kunoichi with excellent chakra manipulation would have falled to the ground. Sakura glared at Iruka all the same and he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"You two, how could you be thinking of displaying affection publicly, and in a school! You should concentrate on your teaching," Konohamaru reprimanded.

Both ninjas in training nodded firmly and stared at the two jounins. "Hands at your sides! To the auditorium. While we go there, think about your sin. Public display of affection. Hmph. Hurting our poor eyes."

At that point, Sakura spoke. "Hey! We're not that bad." The two children kept muttering while the angry jounin stared at their backs.

Sakura meditated to keep her anger in check. 'Calm down Sakura, they're just a bunch of kids...wait...kids! That means I can get out of here in no time and then I'll be able to taunt Iruka about how a big bad jounin could fall prey to a bunch of kids.'

She turned to look at Iruka. That was definitely a bad decision. A pout graced his face and his warm brown eyes were definitely too cute. She decided to stick around to see what the kids had in mind.

In the middle of the auditorium lay 2 chairs. The students led them to the chairs and sat them down while they, and the rest of the kids who magically appeared grinned at them evilly.

One Hour Later

Sakura and Iruka slumped in their chairs. Boy, did these kids ever shut up?

"Close your eyes." Konohamaru ordered. "We the jury will decide your fate."

This was useless seeing how their eyes were already closed. However, they obediently kept them closed while the students murmured and whispered.

"Ok, open your eyes!"

Sakura blinked. Then, she blinked again. The kids held out posters that spelled out, "Marry me, Sakura-chan." She blinked for the third time. Finally, she turned around and stared at Iruka who was gaping at his students.

"We knew that you would never ask Miss Sakura to marry you, so we did it for you. What do you think, Miss Sakura?"

"Yes!" Sakura squealed with glee and tackled Iruka. He finally gained his senses, caught Sakura in his arms and kissed her. Suddenly, the windows burst open, and all of the nijas in the village piled into the auditorium to congratulate them.

The End.

**I _know_ that Iruka is a chunnin but I wanted to make him a jounin...I suppose they could have taken the test together. I have never seen this pairing so I decided, aww, what the hell. Besides, my plot needed a teacher. Come back next week, because by then, my beta will have corrected all the mistakes and made it better. **


End file.
